The Second Year
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Her gift.
Emily leaned into the older man in the chair beside her as she watched her friends share a kiss on the other side of the table. "Five months?" she asked with a smile, chuckling as the question forced her friends apart. They had finally gotten a night from Jack and their friends from their past times and were able to go on their first double date, but Emily wasn't sure if it actually made her comfortable to see them so affectionate.

"And two days," Penelope nodded excitedly. "Look what he got me."

The older woman at the table took her friend's hand to look at the ring she'd been gifted with. "Wow."

The technical analyst took her hand back and used it to squeeze her boyfriend's thigh, smiling up to him. "He gave it to me this morning but I was afraid I'd lose it at work, so it stayed around my neck all day."

"How much?"

Emily slapped her boyfriend's chest.

"A lot," the darker man at the table laughed. "Don't worry man, I made a profit."

Hotch watched as the two kissed once more, and he could feel his girlfriend by his side stiffening as he wrapped his arm around her.

Taking a small sip of her margarita, Penelope looked to her friend and grinned. "How long have you and boss man been together?" she asked.

"Almost seventeen months," Emily nodded. She let her hand slide over her boyfriend's before she took it in hers. They had fallen in love the moment their eyes met, but until his divorce, Matthew dying and then Haley's murder, it had taken almost forever for them to finally be together.

"How are you going to celebrate?"

The brunette woman shook her head as she met her boyfriend's eyes. "We weren't really planning on anything." It wasn't an important date. It wasn't their first month, their sixth month, their one year.

Every anniversary they'd had the best sex ever, that was true, but all they wanted was to spend time together.

Penelope's mouth fell open, the shrimp she had started eating almost falling out.

"Pen," Emily grimaced, reaching over and handing her a napkin.

Quickly wiping up the drool that was dripping down her chin, the technical analyst immediately shook her head. "How can you not do anything? It's your anniversary!"

The brown eyed woman let her eyes flutter, feeling her boyfriend's thumb tracing over hers. "It's just a date," she said softly. "We'll do something on our two year. You can't have presents and special occasions every time the date comes up," the woman laughed. "That's just exhausting."

"But it's special," Penelope almost pouted.

"I tell her she's special every day," Hotch said, leaning down to press a kiss to his girlfriend's lips.

Watching the rare public display of affection, Morgan grinned, shooting his boss an approved nod of the head when they separated.

Emily smirked as she watched the men at the table share a look. "Corny," she accused her boyfriend, elbowing him in the ribs before letting him take her hand again.

"Ok," the blond at the table cut in, "but when it is your anniversary and you go to dinner and everything is beautifully romantic," she sighed happily, "what presents are you going to give each other?"

The brunette agent laughed at her friend's excitement. "For our first year I got him his favorite scotch, and we wrote each other letters of how we knew we were in love with one another."

Penelope felt her hands lying over her heart.

"And I got her a diamond necklace."

Emily was quick to nod her head. "He did," she grinned. "It's beautiful."

The technical analyst leaned into her boyfriend's side and hid her smile as his hand ran down her back. "And what are you getting each other this year?" she grinned.

"We can't tell," Hotch said almost in shock. He had worked hard on his gift and he wasn't letting it slip.

Emily glanced up to the older man by her side with soft eyes, smiling as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "We can't," she agreed, looking back to their friends. "But I'll let you know what he gets me the moment I have my hands on it," the agent laughed.

With his free hand the Unit Chief made sure to feel the box in his pocket was still in place, and he smiled. She would love her gift.


End file.
